


The Texting Diaries

by Meilena



Series: Harry Potter Fandom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, The Potters, jily, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilena/pseuds/Meilena
Summary: Just a bunch of random texting conversations. Need I say more?





	The Texting Diaries

JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER

(Read 4:03pm)

 

**yes Lily dearest?**

(Read 4:04pm)

 

i cant believe you had the nerve to do that

(Read 4:04pm)

 

**nerve to do what?**

(Read 4:05pm)

 

you act like you don't know what you did, he's going to be rlly angry with you, you know.

(Read 4:07pm)

 

**lily, i'm serious (wait no i'm not sirius, hehe) i don't know what i did.**

(Read 4:07pm)

 

JAMES, STOP JOKING AROUND, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM

(Read 4:09pm)

 

**lily i didn't do anything-**

(Read 4:10pm)

 

IM SO DISAPPOINTED, I REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD MATURED BUT NO

(Read 4:11pm)

 

 **lils, my flower, what did i do?**  

(Read 4:13pm)

 

YOU SHOULD REALLY GO SAY SORRY

(Read 4:14pm)

 

**lily, stop, what did i do**

(Read 4:16pm)

 

WHY DID YOU- oh

(Read 4:17pm)

 

 **yeah, oh**  

(Read 4:18pm)

 

oh so you didn't fly your fathers broomstick to paris like your mother said?

(Read 4:19pm)

 

**no, why would i do that? i would've totally gone to scotland instead**

(Read 4:21pm)

 

....

(Read 4:22pm)

 

**lily**

(Read 4:23pm)

 

 **stop ignoring me**  

(Read 4:23pm)

 

 **please don't leave me on read**  

(Read 4:23pm)


End file.
